CasiaCon
Welcome to CasiaCon! A convention about Casia. Unfortunately 3 people of the cast were unable to make it. Welcome Mouth Things! Very nice cosplay costumes. Made in collaboration with Makai Bros. Difficulty 1 | OUT OF | '''5 '''RED MOUTH THINGZ Easy Peasy Cheesy Difficulty Gimmicks Cosplayers! Sends a surge of cosplayers into the course. Dr. Moudathing's Almanac Weo Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Protected (absorbs 19.75 NDS) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''He decided to dress up like Weo! '''Special: '''Saws plants with lasersaw & chainsaw; dealing 50 bites per saw. '''Cyro Imp Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Low (absorbs 8 NDS) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Description: '''Even though Cyro is a guy, she decided to cosplay as Cyro. '''Special: '''Strikes sword on plants instead of biting. Deals 2.5 bites. 'Wolfy Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Hardened (absorbs 64 NDS) '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Description: '''This Evil Mouth Thing decided to cosplay as Wolfy! '''Special: '''Snipes down plants from long range distance; sometimes instant kills with HEADSHOT or just deals 5 bites. '''Jeddy Stud Ninja Thing Toughness: '''Dense (absorbs 53.25 NDS) '''Speed: '''Speeder '''Description: '''This Stud Mouth Thing decided to cosplay as Jeddy since he had naginatas on him! '''Special: '''Spins naginatas on a plant; dealing in total 16 bites with one naginata spin dealing 8 bites. '''Special 2: '''Uses Naruto clonejitsu at half HP; cloning itself; clone can clone. Prevent this by using an instant-kill plant. '''Weakness: '''Instakill plants '''Sisson Digger Toughness: '''Absorbent (absorbs 145 NDS) '''Speed: '''Above Average '''Description: '''He really digs in Sisson, heh. '''Special: '''Smashes plants by smashing himself down on one. '''Special 2: '''Fires laserbeam from eyes every 5 head smashes. '''Luggy Monstrosithing Toughness: '''Absorbent (absorbs 131 NDS) '''Speed: Sluggish Description: '''In actuality, this was just Luggy painting the big Cactus Mouth Thing in the Casian Desert. He also fed the thing with beans and literal shit. '''Special: '''Shit breath causes poisoning of Mouth Things and plants in front of it. Dealing damage equal to 4 bites every second to plants & damage equaling to 10 NDS per second to Mouth Things. '''Special 2: '''Whacks plants off the board with tail. '''Rex Gargmouthing Toughness: '''Great (absorbs 200 NDS) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Description: '''He thought Rex was an actual T-Rex not a humanoid dude with time-travelling equipment. '''Special: '''Chomps plants in 3 adjacent lanes with hands and mouth. Can be affected by plants requiring to be eaten to activate. '''Mouth Screenbot Toughness: '''Great (absorbs 275 NDS) '''Speed: '''Slow '''Description: '''01000110 01110101 01100011 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110. '''Special: '''Power core can be destroyed by plants that can hit backwards (ex. Bonk Choy, Wasabi Whip, Split Pea) which will break after 10 NDS and it will cause the robot to explode in a 3x3 area. '''Dank Weo Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Heavy (absorbs 82 NDS) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''It's the actual Dank Weo in Mouth Thing form. '''Special: '''Saws plants with dual lasersaws dealing in total 140 bites. 70 per saw. '''Special 2: '''Appears only on HARD Levels '''Environment Modifiers Fissures Only on boss battles. These things are caused by the stinger special and only flying plants can be planted above these. BOSS BATTLE Virus'd Mouth Mech Toughness: '''Undying (absorbs 900 NDS) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: * Lasershock: '''Sends a laser lightning arc from its screenbot eye thing that shocks up to 6 plants & Mouth Things. * '''Beam Blast: '''Sends a laserbeam at a lane; vaporizing anything on the lane. * '''Stinger Strike: '''Impales the ground with its stinger causing a fissure going toward the end of the lane causing plants to fall into the fissure; flying plants can now only be planted above fissures. * '''Vacuum Chomp: '''Sucks a lane of Mouth Things & plants in its mouth and chomps them up. '''Description: Oh no! Deepthroat69 has taken full control of Laldare's classic mecha from the very first PVMT! Should of had Protegent.